


The Confession

by SevenSmartBooks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Probably very OOC, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, my mind was going crazy with these thoughts so I wrote them sorry, really just a rant, set before tommy was exiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSmartBooks/pseuds/SevenSmartBooks
Summary: Set back in the trial where Tommy confessed to burning down George's house.Tommy admits to what he did to save Ranboo from Dreams wrath. He won't go down without a fight, so he might as well try to explain to them why he did it. It doesn't matter what Dream thinks, all that matters is that Tubbo stops looking at him with disappointment in his eyes.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this because I have a tendency to overthink things and make them much sadder than they really are. I wrote this down because I needed to get my thoughts out and I thought I might as well post it. I know I really procrastinated on finishing it, the stream was nearly a month ago, I'm sorry. School has been really crazy and the holidays made everything really stressful so this was really delayed. Again, I'm sorry and I really hope you enjoy it!

“Yeah, I burnt down George’s house” Tommy admitted. 

“But you wanna know why?

I burnt it down because while he sat here decorating his hut I was trying to reclaim a nation I had been unjustly banished from.

While he smelted glass for the windows,

I allowed myself to think for a moment that we had won.

And then Dream said he wasn’t lying about the traitor.

And then Techno appeared and attacked us.

And then L’manberg exploded.

And the one to detonate the bombs was my other brother.

And then my father _stabbed him_.

And I lost my brother for good.

I thought maybe, just maybe we could salvage what we have and try to rebuild and heal.

And then ~~my brother~~ Technoblade asked me if I wanted to be a hero

I never wanted to be Theseus

I never wanted to be a hero

I wanted to be safe

I wanted to be with my friends, my family

But I hadn’t understood that safety was the greatest myth of them all

My pursuit of joy had me reaching towards the unattainable

I dreamt of a storybook ending

Ones they read to children

But Technoblade didn’t understand soft endings

He only understood the beautifully tragic endings

The ones left the hero broken beyond repair

I guess in his eyes I was the hero that needed to be broken

The prophecy that needed to be fulfilled

I didn’t see what was happening until it was too late

I tried to stop him- I really did.

And then I watched him destroy the only home I had ever truly known.

Watched him rip away and shred of hope I had left in me.

I didn’t understand.

Because I ~~was~~ am sixteen.

So yeah I burnt down George’s fucking house.

Because when George was building a house I was fighting a war.

Because while he worried over the lighting I was betrayed _again_.

And I lost my family.

I was a soldier while he was a civilian

You may call me a child but I have experienced more loss than you ever will.

And when I try to figure out how to relax

When I act out because that house is _everything I will never have_

When I try to learn how to live in a time of peace

When I act like a child instead of a soldier

When I mess around and have fun

You say that I have committed a grave offense.

Like it hasn’t been done on this server a hundred times before.

Because you were waiting for me to screw-up

A predator ready to pounce

You saw your opportunity and took it.

You convinced everyone that this is a logical progression

Considering exile

For burning down a house

I don’t know how to live like this

Standing on the edge of a cliff waiting for the wind to throw me into the void

Living in constant fear reduces living to death

I don’t know if I can live this way

But I love my friends

I love my country

So whatever my president deems necessary

I will listen to them

Because I trust Tubbo.”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tommy's confession, everyone has different reactions.
> 
> Thank you to my best friend for editing all of this! Ily!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the support, it means so much to me. I was rewatching the vods and realized Dream wasn't in the courtroom. Oops. Sorry about that! Also, in this Ranboo is Niki's brother. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Ranboo:**

After Tommy confessed, Ranboo was stunned.

He knew that there had been wars before he had joined. He knew that Tommy had been a part of them, he just hadn’t known how much they affected him. He could hear the difficulty Tommy had baring his soul; every word he uttered was laced with pain and hurt. It was a far cry from the usual persona Tommy took on. Usually, Tommy would act like an annoying little kid that would always make too much mischief. Now though, Tommy sounded much older. When Tommy spoke, his words sounded much too bitter to be his own. It was like there was a shadow beside him, guiding his words and fueling his passion.

When he had finished speaking, his shoulders relaxed, as if there had been a weight on them that he had forgotten he was carrying. But he still didn’t look alright. His posture was defeated and his eyes kept flickering about the courtroom- searching for a friendly face.

Ranboo met his eyes - he refused to let Tommy be alone after this. He had clearly been left alone for too long already.

Maybe Tommy needed a friend just as much as he did.

* * *

**Quackity:**

Quackity was disappointed, but not surprised when Tommy admitted to his crime.

He knew Tommy had his reasons for it, as Quackity had been part of the council that exiled him and Wilbur. He is one of many who have hurt Tommy in the past. Even Wilbur, Tommy's own brother, had hurt him. He convinced Tommy he could never be a president, he would always be a pawn. ~~Someone~~ something that would be sacrificed for the greater good of the nation without hesitation.

Quackity remembers teaming with Pogtopia to defeat Schlatt. The ravine was cold, but Quackity had felt warmer than he had in months. He remembers joking around with Tommy, mining with Tubbo, and eating Niki’s pastries.

He also remembers Wilbur’s unhinged smiles, his tirades about the injustices of the world. Tommy always seemed to take the brunt of them; it was like Wilbur wanted to scare him, to warn him not to trust anybody. It was clear to see that Wilbur had been projecting his trust issues onto Tommy.

Quackity knew Tommy would never intentionally hurt L’Manberg. He had built this nation with his friends, he had died for their nation. He loves L’Manberg just as Quackity does, if not more. Quackity understands why Tommy was so upset. Just because he was close to Schlatt didn’t mean that L’Manberg didn’t matter to him. The only reason he had supported Schlatt was because he thought Schlatt would help L’Manberg thrive.

Quackity remembers their country exploding. He remembers seeing Wilbur in that control room with Philza’s sword coming out of his back. He remembers the overwhelming loss they felt in the moments after.

It's really no surprise that Tommy pulled a prank. After all, he’s just a kid trying to figure out how to cope with unimaginable loss. It was a mistake to do so, but that’s what kids do. They make mistakes.

Dream was the one to blow the situation out of proportion. Dream is the enemy and should be treated as such.

Realizing this, Quackity knows that he and Tommy are on the same side. He thought he could trust Tubbo’s judgment but this decision wasn’t made by Tubbo, it was made by Dream. Dream made the decision to exile him before the trial had even started.

Quackity had followed a madman in exiling Tommy the first time, he refused to let Dream manipulate them into doing it again.

* * *

**Tubbo:**

At first, Tubbo is angry.

Of course Tommy would do this- he couldn’t last one week without upsetting somebody! But then he listens to Tommy, and his anger starts to dissipate.

He knows Tommy- he knows what he’s been through probably better than anyone on the server. They had always had a sense of solidarity with each other because most of the struggles they faced, they faced together. They were together when L’Manberg fought for their independence. They were together when they faced off against Quackity in the presidential race. Even when Jschlatt tried to separate them, Tubbo still managed to find Tommy and help them reclaim the nation. They had lost together, bled together, fought together, and laughed together. They were brothers in all but blood.

Tubbo knows that it was hard for Tommy to lose Wilbur. Wilbur was a leader to Tubbo but he was more to Tommy. He was his big brother. Wilbur’s betrayal was personal for Tommy; he couldn’t separate the leader from the brother.

At first, Tubbo had thought that he would heal with time. He thought that if they worked hard enough, if they settled into the country, then Tommy could know peace.

Unfortunately, Wilbur made one last mistake.

He did this when he made Tubbo president. He left the rubble of a country, with powerful enemies, in the hands of a teenager. No one should have been expected to shoulder that burden, but Tubbo was. Tubbo made Tommy his vice, hoping to share the responsibility. He should have known that it would be too much. The reason Tommy turned down the presidency was that he had unfinished business. Tommy knew he couldn't act responsibly yet.

Somehow, it was all going fine until the day Tommy burned down George’s house.

Tommy was right, Dream was waiting for an opportunity to get rid of him. He hadn’t even done that much! It was then that Tubbo realized just what Dream had done- how easily he had manipulated Tubbo into punishing Tommy. He nearly exiled his best friend, all because of a stupid house. The house that George built while they lost _everything_. He can’t blame Tommy for burning down the house, he might’ve done it himself if he hadn’t had so much work to do.

He needs to call a cabinet meeting, and quickly. It was time to prepare for war.

* * *

**George:**

When Tommy confessed, George was satisfied.

He knew Tommy burned down his house, now that he admitted to his crime he would finally be punished. Tommy spent so long avoiding punishment, he somehow always seemed to get away with it. One time, Tommy literally took Antfrost as a hostage and no one did anything about it! He faced absolutely no repercussions for taking an actual hostage! Maybe Tommy would stop being so annoying once he was finally forced to deal with the consequences of his actions.

But then, Tommy continued to talk. He told them all why he did it and George had felt the slightest bit guilty. Tommy was an annoyance, so he often forgot that he was a soldier who had seen battle. Hearing what George’s house meant to Tommy had shifted something inside of him. He hadn’t quite realized the privilege he had when building that house. George got to play house while blood was shed and lives were lost. Tommy was betrayed by his brothers, forced to fight against them. George doesn’t have brothers, but he knows he could never fight Dream or Sapnap. He couldn’t imagine how lost he’d feel if they betrayed him.

George’s initial satisfaction morphed into something akin to empathy. He couldn’t quite forgive Tommy for burning down his house, but he could see why Tommy did it.

George knows he needs to help Tommy. He doesn’t even really know why. Maybe it's just because he wants to absolve his guilt from the first war. Maybe it's because he had never really thought about the impact the Dream Team’s actions had on their enemies’ lives.

Looking at Tommy in that cell, it’s impossible not to see his role in shattering Tommy’s world.

He can’t ignore it anymore. He realizes now that he knows Tommy doesn’t deserve a punishment this harsh. He just wants to talk to him, ask him if there’s anything he can do to help. If he can figure out how to help Tommy deal with these emotions in the first place, then maybe they won’t end up here again.

Most importantly, George knows he needs to speak with Dream. He doesn’t understand why Dream ever called this court case in the first place. Dream should have been responsible; he should have told George to cool off. Instead of acting like a leader, Dream acted like a child, making the situation way more messy and intense than it needed to be.

With these thoughts rattling around in his head, George headed down the prime path, ready to give Dream a piece of his mind.

* * *

**Karl:**

Karl is smug.

Tommy admitted to the crime, what more did they need to discuss? He knew from the beginning that there was no way Bad and Skeppy did this.

But then Tommy’s voice took a different tone, he was upset and couldn’t quite hide it. As he described that day, Karl could feel himself slip back into the past, back to the day Pogtopia had fought Manberg.

The air was cold that morning, but the chill didn’t just come from the quickly approaching winter. The world was preparing for yet another battle, and they didn’t even know it yet. Tensions ran high and everyone was on edge. All of a sudden, they were fighting. Pogtopia had arrived and were storming their lands. The battle was terrifying and brutal. Karl was lucky- he made it out relatively uninjured. He knew that the battle had been harder for others, including Tommy.

Tommy was always just an annoying child in Karl’s mind. He was loud and caused issues everywhere he went. But when Tommy shared his perspective, it was easier to see why he acted that way. Tommy thought it was him and Tubbo against the world. Karl sympathizes with Tommy, but he doesn’t really understand his behavior. He hasn’t been through anything similar to what Tommy’s been through. Karl doesn’t even know Tommy that well; the speech he gave only gave him a glimpse into his mind. Before this, he didn’t even know that Tommy, Technoblade, Wilbur, and Philza were all related! It explained the little brother tendencies Tommy often had towards Wilbur and Technoblade. He followed them everywhere and hung onto every word they said. It also explained why that battle had left Tommy so shaken.

Looking at Tommy now, Karl can see the 16-year-old kid. He can see how he just wanted to act like an actual teenager again; he can also see that Tommy is right.

This was a mistake and Dream blew it totally out of proportion. Dream wanted to use people’s mild dislike of Tommy to get rid of him, probably because Tommy was one of the only ones who openly defied Dream. Dream did all of this to get rid of an enemy, not because he cared about George’s house.

Whatever, it’s not one of Karl’s problems. For now, all he wants to do is to go home and chill with his friends.

Who knows, maybe he’ll even stop by and offer Tommy an apology- he might not be as bad as everyone makes him out to be.

* * *

**Niki:**

Disappointment is all Niki can feel when Tommy admits to the crime.

He’s a good kid, she knows he is, but he makes mistakes sometimes. Burning down George’s house turned out to be a big one.

She should’ve known something was up when he and Ranboo ran up to her and Puffy while they were building the flower shop. They were slightly out of breath and mischief shined in their eyes. However, she thought they were just goofing around and ignored it. Returning to her work with Puffy, Niki was left to her thoughts. Considering the relative peace in L’Manberg, she had wondered what Tommy had been doing.

It was then that it dawned on her.

Tommy and Ranboo had burnt down George’s house together!

Ranboo did this too? She couldn’t possibly turn in her own brother. It felt just as wrong to even consider turning in Tommy, Wilbur’s youngest brother. After all, neither of the boys should really be on trial! She wished she could know what Puffy was thinking. Could she be trusted to not turn the boys in? The three of them are the only ones who know that Tommy wasn’t the only person involved. She doesn’t even think Ranboo knows, as he struggled with short-term memory loss, although that may just be a cover so he doesn’t end up in the same position Tommy is.

Niki sighed and tried to remember Tommy from before the election.

Their land was small and their allies were few but he was always happy. He knew that he would always have L’Manberg. He thought he would at least always have Will and Tubbo. She was protective of him; he was like her younger brother. So it hurt Niki when she had to watch him grow up. It hurt to see his bright blue eyes lose their vibrance. He grew up much too fast, in her opinion. Too many betrayals and sleepless nights. Too much time spent agonizing over how to get his discs back.

She knew that the exile affected Will too. He scared her a little bit sometimes. His eyes were open too wide and he seemed to be lost inside his mind. She was close to him before he left them all, but she still couldn’t forgive what he did to their country. What he did to them.

She also couldn’t quite forgive those who ruled the country in his and Tommy’s absence. They were so quick to shift their loyalties that she wondered if they had ever cared for their president in the first place.

When the battle between Pogtopia and Manberg was finally over, Tommy and Tubbo were put in charge. She had clapped, but she had also worried. She worried that it would be too much pressure. They were only teenagers, after all. She wasn’t saying that they weren’t capable, more like they shouldn’t have to be responsible for so many things. She wanted them to have fun and just be kids again. She wanted to protect them from the world, protect them from Dream.

Dream hated them. Niki sometimes wondered why a man with so much power spent his time trying to separate two teenage boys. He tried to tear them apart any chance he got, just like with this trial.

That’s all it was for! It was never really about George’s house.

Niki is shocked at how they were all so blind. How could they not see?

Enough of this, she needs this trial to end.

Tommy will not be punished. Dream will not win.

She is going to protect those boys even if she has to fight Dream by herself.

* * *

**Fundy:**

When Tommy confesses, Fundy can’t stop the smug grin from spreading across his face.

Finally, people will notice that Tommy isn’t perfect. They’ll stop paying so much attention to Tommy and start focusing on everyone else.

When Tommy continues to explain, Fundy pauses his daydream to listen. He can’t wait to see how Tommy tries to get out of this one.

He doesn’t try. Not really. He just opens up. And the worst part? Fundy finds himself empathizing with TommyInnit. Fundy hates him, but Wilbur’s death hit them both hard. When Tommy lost his brother, Fundy lost his father. He hates Tommy, but he can understand him. Fundy knows exactly what it’s like for your family to betray you.

Fundy realizes that all this time, he’s been projecting his frustration with his father onto Tommy.

It wasn’t Tommy’s fault that Wilbur chose him to be Vice President.

It wasn’t Tommy’s fault that Wilbur never took him seriously.

All this time, he had been blaming Tommy for things that were out of his control. He hated Tommy because people saw him as the hero. He realizes now that Tommy never asked for this life. He never asked to be put on a pedestal. Fundy probably made it worse by distancing himself from Tommy. He forgot that Tommy is a kid too.

The reason Wilbur chose Tommy for Vice was because he had leadership qualities. Despite how foolishly he acted, Tommy was actually quite smart.

The reason Tommy goes around doing so much dumb stuff is simple. He is a child, as much as he vehemently denies it. He’s still figuring out his place in the world. Yeah, he shouldn’t have burned down George’s house, but he shouldn’t have been put on trial either. He shouldn’t have had to worry about being exiled again. It isn’t right.

Dream is toying with all of them. He’s trying to make them turn on each other, and he’s wounding their nation without even drawing a blade.

Fundy knows he needs to speak to Tubbo. This trial is going to be over soon, and something much bigger is on the horizon.

They need to start preparing.

Dream is going to start another war, and they need to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! I hope you all have an amazing day and stay safe :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments if there's anything you think needs to be changed or if you just want to leave your opinion. Comments and kudos make my day so please don't be shy. I also have a version of this story that isn't just dialog, it sets the scene and gives background. I thought it kind of killed the vibe but if anyone's interested please let me know! I hope you all have a lovely day and stay safe!


End file.
